


Holding Hands

by hinahs



Series: Drabble 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are from the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinahs/pseuds/hinahs
Summary: “Are you the prince now?”“I’m always your prince, Suna Rintarou, and you are my light to heaven. Do you know that?”
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Suna Rintarou
Series: Drabble 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083980
Kudos: 3





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hello! Konoha and Suna are my comfort ship and besides just spreading work between a sassy couple.
> 
> Also, they are from the same school here.
> 
> pls do interact with me on [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/hinahs_)

Resting his head, Akinori's face buried into the table, and buzzing of chattering around, but it seems he shrugs it off. He doesn't care about lunchtime at all; immensely, he regretted gaming too much last night. He should have known; the blond won't have any strength remaining the next day. He groans for a moment before massaging his head, cursing everything right now. Maybe he should go to the nurse office and go home? Since early morning, the lesson keeps escaping and it seems he doesn't learn anything. Most likely, he will relearn everything.

Suddenly, a cold feeling over Konoha's neck makes him scream and looking whoever made him shiver in coldness will not be alive anymore. Konoha froze upon seeing Suna Rintarou who seems smiling mischievously in front of him, still placed over at Akinori's neck the iced coffee (in a cardboard cup) with a hint of teasing glowing through on the eyes of the young lad.

“Oh.” Konoha groans, facing away. “You went to konbini?”

“Yes.” Suna placed the iced coffee on the table before pulling a nearby chair, resting his right hand over his chin, thinking and watching the older man. “So. Have you eaten anything?” He waits for a response, but it seems Konoha starts ignoring him. “Oh? Akinori senpai ignoring me today, huh? Well. That’s no fun.” He says in a playful tone before crossing his legs.

“Shut up,” Konoha says in a quiet grumble, kicking Suna’s leg. “My head is killing me, so don’t talk right now.”

“Well.” Suna trailed off, leaning forward and trails off his finger over at the man nape, tracing his name over it. “I told you last night to sleep early, right? And I said you would regret it tomorrow, babe.”

Konoha playfully smacks Rintarou’s hand before glancing at him, happiness glistering through his eyes. Of course, he is glad that his boyfriend is here with him right now. Then again, that would be a secret and Rintarou would not know about it. He pouted before looking over at the iced coffee. “Really, of all the things you bought for me, it’s a coffee of all the places?” He says in a light complained, rolling his eyes.

“Hey. Appreciate my offer more.” A laugh escapes from Suna’s lips before he pokes the pouty lips of the other. “Aren’t you being a baby right now? Is my baby head hurting that much then?” A tinted of teasing presented through it. “Does my baby want a kiss or perhaps a cuddle perhaps?”

“Geez.” Konoha runs his hand over at the face, his face heating up a bit and wondering why he is a dating an embarrassing person sometimes. He huffs before shaking his head slowly. “And have you thought maybe I don’t want any of those?”

Suna grins, raising his brow in suspicious. His man doesn’t want any kiss? That’s news to him. Practically he knows Akinori is a very clingy and most likely want to ask kiss ever now and then. “Aki. Are you sure you are all right?” He asked in concern before holding his man face to find out if he is technically all right. Konoha doesn’t seem burning up. “Hmm. Your temperature is good.”

“Shut it.” Konoha pouts, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I don’t do that often. Yes, I like your kisses but come on we are in a public place. I won’t ask you in somewhere wide open.” He says lowly before grabbing the cup of iced coffee, shaking it for a bit before taking off the straw and sliding it towards the lid before looking over at Rintarou. “Wait. Do you think I would ask for a kiss? I’m a decent guy.”

“Decent?” That made Rintarou laugh loudly, making the other students in Konoha’s class to look at their direction and looking at them weirdly. “Sure, you are decent. So, last week you are clinging to me and asking for a kiss in front of the gym?” He hums teasingly, making eye contact with his lover. “That’s decent. If you say so.”

“Are you going to shut up with your teasing?” Konoha pouts as he snips on the iced coffee, looking bored towards Suna, shrugging. “You know what. I should walk around for the meantime. I would not want to see your face for now.” He retorted back before sticking out his tongue and eventually getting up, walking towards the door. He stops midway, looking back towards Rinatrou who seems peacefully sitting and watching Akinori from walking away.

“Well.” Akinori shakes his head, chuckling in amusement and raising his free hand. “Are you coming or not?”

Without a doubt, Suna pushes the chair he sat down and goes towards Akinori, taking his man hand and gently squeezing it with affection. “Okay. So. Your highness where do you want to go now? Lunch is almost over.”

Sliding the door on his class, Konoha guides Rintarou on the hallway, not even answering going towards the stairs. “Maybe the prince wants to spend time alone with his lover. Have you thought of that?” He glances towards their intertwined fingers before bringing Suna’s hand near his lips. Slowly as their eyes look at each other, Konoha brushing his lips against the man hand with affection. “And maybe this prince wants to have his lover affection. So, perhaps skipping a class or two will not harm anything, right?”

Suna face suddenly flushed into a deep red, mouth hanging open as no words coming out from his mouth. He huffs before dragging Konoha upstairs and going towards the rooftop, glancing around before he pointed at the corner. “Sit.”

“I am not a dog, Rin-chan.”

Suna rolls his eyes, “And what did I say on calling me Rin-chan?”

Konoha sat at the corner, not even letting go of Suna’s hand and stretching his legs even. At least no one would bother them at all. “Geez. I find it cute. Don’t you?” He says, giving his man pleading eyes since he knows Rintarou cannot resist him. Besides, there’s not even a chance whereas Suna says no to Konoha at all.

"Never," Suna murmurs before sitting down beside Akinori, chuckling at the annoyed reaction coming from Konoha. "Fine, fine. I find it cute. Happy now?" eventually resting down his head over at the lad's shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling peaceful without any disturbance. "Just make sure to study later."

Konoha groans lowly, playing with Suna's fingers. "You know I always study. How dare you, you should be proud of your boyfriend." He presses his lips against the other cheeks, sighing in relief. "At least, the prince is content with this for now.”

“Content?” Suna grins widely, “Are you sure by that?”

Laughs escape from Konoha lips, and he plants a soft affection of kiss against Rintarou’s palm and slowly brushing his lips against the fingers softly before placing both of their hands intertwined on his lap, squeezing it. “Maybe. The prince-like to spent time with his special someone.”

“Are you the prince now?”

“I’m always your prince, Suna Rintarou, and you are my light to heaven. Do you know that?”

Suna playfully hit Konoha on his shoulder. “Geez. You are being romantic again. What should I do with you?” He opens one of his eyes, looking directly at Akinori with a smile present all over the face. “I like you, Aki.”

“And I love you, Rin.”

Both are smiling at each other before they slowly lean down, closing their gap and minding their own business until the school for the end. Skipping the classes would be the best, and most probably their mind is not in the volleyball practices instead on how they want to spend more time.


End file.
